1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rotary wire stripping machines for stripping insulation from wires and coaxial cables, and more particularly to cutting mechanisms associated therewith. Specifically it relates to a rotary cutting head with a single fixed-position cutting tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wire stripping machines and apparatus are well known in the art. Typically a variable position blade arrangement is taught wherein multiple blades adjust to the size of the wire. This adjustment is made while the stripping is in progress. Since these are typically rotary strippers, on occasion an eccentric acceleration will be introduced causing momentary disalignment of the blades from their desired cutting position. This, in turn, causes damage to the wire, and the stripping is not accomplished.
The current invention recognizes the need for reliable wire stripping of uniform wires and cables, such as are specified in military specifications. Accordingly, the present invention improves on the prior art particularly in the realm of reliability, and in other ways, as discussed below.